I'm Still Not Over You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch finally realizes that Emily is his one true love. Will he be too late?


A/N: Well I need to get my brain flowing because I seem to be stuck on all of my multi chapter stories for CM… I had most of my multi chapter stories written way in advance but unfortunately they were on the laptop that I had with me in the accident so I have to rewrite everything and I seem to be stuck on them… I will get back to them soon I hope… So I hope you all enjoy the one shots I will post for CM!

Disclaimer: Uh I don't own CM… How could I when I can't even own the Smurfs that keep coming into my room?

Prompt: Every Little Step – Babyface

Prompt: I'm Still Not over You – Rhianna

Prompt: Get Over You – Brian McKnight

Emily's heart was breaking with every little step she took. She had finally done the right thing. She had ended things with Hotch even though it was killing her but she could no longer be second place in his heart and that is what she felt she was. She just wished that she would have figured that out before she let herself fall that last step into love with him.

As soon as she got to the door to his apartment she turned her head towards him and said "I will get over you if it's the last thing I do. I'm done with letting you hurt me. I can't take it and I won't take it anymore. Goodbye Hotch."

With those words she opened up the door and walked out even as tears started streaming down her face. She had no doubt that it would take years to get over him but she wouldn't let him know that. She wouldn't let him see what kind of hold he had on her. That was the promise and the vow she made to herself as she walked out his apartment and out of his life.

The days, weeks, and months passed slowly. But every day Emily smiled and laughed like her heart still wasn't broken. She only talked to Hotch when it was absolutely nessecary. She didn't look at him anymore with love in her eyes. If at any time her eyes did catch his eyes she made sure that no emotion showed in her eyes. She wouldn't let him see how hurt she still was.

Hotch felt as if he had lost a piece of his soul. It had been five months now since the breakup with Emily and every day he felt worse. Every time he saw her his heart felt as if it was breaking. He finally realized way too late that it was Emily who was and is the love of his life and not Haley like he had thought. But he has nobody to blame for his broken heart other than himself. If he hadn't been so blind or stupid he would still be with the woman he was completely in love with.

As he watched her from his office he wondered if she had gotten over him like she had said she would as she left his apartment. He couldn't help but hope that maybe she hadn't. He needed her and wanted her. He couldn't go another day with her not in his life in every aspect rather it be professional or personal.

He made the decision and before he could stop himself he walked out of his office and down to her desk. He didn't say anything to her and didn't give her the chance to say anything to him. He pulled her out of her chair and crashed his lips down onto hers. It felt as if he was finally home when his lips touched hers. He felt as if he was finally whole and complete. He knew then that he would do anything and everything to get her back.

Emily broke the kiss and stared up at Hotch in shock and said "What in Sam Hill was that about Hotch?"

Hotch chuckled and then smirked. "That was me telling you that I love you and I can't live without you. You are the one love of my life Emily Prentiss. I want you. Am I too late? Are you over me like you said you would be?"

Emily's heart started beating faster and faster within her chest as she looked at the man she loved. "I tried Hotch I really tried. Even after five freaking months I'm still not over you. I don't think I'll ever be over you."

Hotch smiled finally and said "Will you give me one last chance? Please Emily? I need and I want you for all time."

Emily slowly smiled as she nodded. "I'll give you one more chance Hotch but don't make me regret it. I love you."

Hotch pulled Emily to him and kissed her tenderly. He was just happy that she hadn't gotten over him because if she would have he wasn't sure what he would have done.


End file.
